


Pick a star

by retts



Series: tennis almost rhymes with dick [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, PWP, Tennis!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Remember last year after we won the Olympics? God, Zayn, that had been a fantastic fuck.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or porn, porn, porn, and sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a star

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the original bit of tennis!AU that got scrapped. It kept staring at me with big big eyes and I just had to finish it (don't judge me). Eh. This is pure indulgence by the way, because tennis is my sport, but I know nada about the behind-the-scenes stuff. But like, the reactions to points and stuff are actually mine (and some of the people in the tennis forum I frequent) so you know, at least that part's authentic. Also, I need to flex my porn muscles more often. It's atrophying.

 

 

 

'Yes. _Yes_. YES. _YES!'_  

'Shut up, Lou,' Niall snapped. His eyes were glued to the television screen. 'You sound - YES! Brilliant!' 

Louis nearly choked on his tea when Niall clapped him hard on the back. He wiped his mouth with a huff. 'Take pity on the ill, you brute.'

Niall snorted. 'You're not ill, you injured your ankle.'

'That means the same thing!'

The blond caught Louis' eye and he motioned at the telly. 'Can we just - this is kind of important for Zayn and Liam.'

'I know, I know.' Louis sighed and rubbed at his temples. He glanced at his bandaged ankle and pursed his lips. 'I'm being a bitter git is all.'

'Oh Louis, I know you're upset about missing the Olympics - '

'Fuck! You call that _out?_ ' Louis suddenly cried. 'It was way in! Look at Zayn's face: don't ever tell him he just double faulted.'

Niall shook his head. He slipped an arm around Louis' waist and they turned their focus to the tennis match going on. Mike Bryan was serving; Liam volleyed it back, Mike shot it directly down the T-line, but Zayn reacted quickly and swung his racquet up for a lob. Nicked the baseline. The boys fist bumped, grinning. 

'I swear I always think they're going to kiss,' commented Louis. 'They should just do that, yeah?'

'Sure, Lou,' mumbled Niall. He bit his knuckles. The Bryan twins had won their service game. Zayn was now on serve to keep Team GB alive in the third and final set, 5-4. Liam gave Zayn a thumbs-up and a nod. The camera zoomed in on Zayn's face, sweaty and determined, as he dribbled the ball: once, twice, thrice, four times, tossed and whacked it across the court. 

' - and wear rainbow pins on their shirts. Make a statement.'

Niall fisted a hand in his jumper, eyebrows pitched down with anxiety. 'Okay. Oh hell, Li missed it.'

'The face he pulls whenever he does makes me want to hug him. I wonder how Zayn can stand it. He usually crumbles if Liam so much as tears up.'

'Ace! Damn, Zayn. Seven now. Fuck, if they just hold here - and break in the next game - then they can serve out the match - God, Lou, can you even imagine it if they win gold? Silver isn't bad, but bloody _gold_ \- I am literally shaking right now.'

Louis tucked his face into Niall's shoulder. His chest hurt and so did his ankle. 'Thanks for staying with me, Niall. I know you wanted to watch it at Wimbledon.'

Niall hugged him closer. 'Of course, Lou.'

Then Niall jolted when Louis suddenly shouted, 'FUCK YEAH! Ugh, what a glorious crosscourt pass; Liam, you lovely! I wonder how Zayn can stand not to snog Liam when he does _that!_ '

 

 

 

The Union Jack fluttered around their shoulders. Zayn and Liam sported matching grins, just this side of too much, and a part of Zayn wondered how much of a twat he was going to look in the papers tomorrow. He couldn't stop fidgeting from the weight of the medal around his neck. Gold. Olympic gold. _Fuck it_. Zayn beamed wider, clutching Liam's hand tightly. They had been holding hands ever since the medal ceremony, tugging each other all around Centre Court. 

Everything was a blur. From the match - which had been crystal clear in his head until the moment his backhand volley evaded Bob Bryan's racquet and they realised they had just won it for their country. Liam had pulled him in a crushing embrace and Zayn had allowed himself to peck Liam's mouth in fucking joy - to the climb to their box where they had been drowned in hugs and kisses by family and friends; to the actual ceremony itself when the medals had been hung around their necks and God Save The Queen had played from the speakers. 

Only two things stood out vividly to Zayn: a sweaty, flushed, beaming Liam and the hefty weight around his neck - but Liam, especially.

Zayn wanted to kiss Liam so badly that he ached with it. (Almost as much as when he'd been fifteen and he'd glanced up from his sketch to reprimand Liam for moving _again_ , only to have the words stuck in his throat because the moment he saw Liam's sheepish face was also the moment he realised he was hopelessly in love with his dork of a best friend. He'd spent the next months consumed with the need to taste Liam's lips.) They kept sneaking glances at each other, and in the flutter of Liam's eyelashes and the sweep of his tongue across his top lip, Zayn knew Liam felt the same way.

He gave a slow smile: _Later, yeah?_ _  
_

Liam twitched his left eyebrow: _Promises, promises. I'll hold you to that._ _  
_

'Zayn! Liam! Look over here!'

The flashes sparked in front of their eyes but it was a while before they could look away from each other. Their grips tightened and they leaned their heads together, lifting their gold medals and grinning at the cameras.

Finally, when Zayn was starting to get restless, they grabbed their kits off the bench and made their way to the tunnel, signing whatever was thrust at them. They giggled and Zayn playfully shoved at Liam's back.

'Hurry, yeah?' said Zayn.

Liam laughed but quickened his pace. 'We still have interviews, babe. Like, lots. We can't do anything yet.'

Zayn pouted. 'I wanna kiss you. We're Olympic gold medalists, Li. I _should_ get to kiss you.'

Liam gave him a sweet look.

The locker room was blessedly empty when they stepped inside. They dropped their bags and Zayn crowded Liam against the wall. Liam cupped his face.

'Hello there, Mr Olympic Champion,' said Liam.

Zayn's lips quirked. 'Hello yourself.'

Liam's brown eyes gleamed. His thumbs closed over the tops of Zayn's cheekbones. 'Can you believe this, Zayn? The _Olympics_. It's like a dream - no, better than a dream and we did it _together_.'  

Ducking his head down, Zayn fixed his mouth over Liam's birthmark, licking away the sweat to get to the taste underneath until it was all Liam on his tongue.

'I'm so happy I can share this feeling with you,' Liam gasped. He offered his neck, fingers sinking into Zayn's hair. 'God, Zayn, no marks. We still have - hmmm - '

Zayn huffed a breath and reached up, mumbling, 'Too late,' before crushing their lips together; he pushed inside Liam's mouth, seeking and then finding, curling against teeth and tongue. Liam moaned and tipped Zayn's head sideways and back, taking control, licking his way inside until the taste of him was imprinted in Zayn's mouth.

His fingers clenched around Liam's sleeve, tugging, wanting bare skin, and Liam nodded even as he dragged his teeth over Zayn's tongue and lower lip - 

A bored voice spoke up behind them. 'Stop snogging, you two, and get in those showers. We've a busy day ahead. Jesus, look at this! Couldn't be bothered to put away your stuff. Bloody kids.'

Liam groaned and hid his face against Zayn's neck.

'Go away, Joe,' Zayn snapped. He rubbed a soothing thumb over the other boy's nape.

'Yeah, you're just lucky it wasn't your dad who volunteered to come here.' Fingers grabbed the back of Zayn's collar and pulled him away from Liam.

'Get off!' Zayn fought him off with a glower.

Joe rolled his eyes. 'Look at the both of you. Have a bath and wash the look of horny boy away, yeah? Because - Liam, is that a hickey on your neck? That wasn't there before!'

Turning an even brighter shade of red, Liam clapped a hand over the spot and glared at Zayn. 'It's Zayn's fault. I told him no marks.'

Zayn grinned at him smugly. He rather liked his handiwork.

Joe pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Well, just, pop up the collar of your jacket. Come on, lads, hop to it. Interview in twenty.'

It was Zayn's turn to look outraged. ' _Twenty?_ That's not enough time to get ready. Not enough time for a shower, even.'

'You could forego the quiff, Zayn,' said Joe, eyeing his watch. 

'What? No bloody way!' 

Their trainer remained unsympathetic. 'Shouldn't have had that snog then, eh?'

'Christ, this is the thanks we get for winning the bloody Olympics,' Zayn muttered as he picked up their bags, grabbed Liam's hand, and jerked him towards the shower area. 'Ungrateful lot. Next time we're giving it away!'

'Yeah?' Joe called after him. 'In about four years! And separate showers, Malik, I mean it!'

Liam giggled and nuzzled into Zayn's neck. 'Cheer up, babe. You'll have time to do your hair and later we can celebrate our win properly, alright?'

 

 

 

"Later", it turned out, was hours away yet. They showered, put on new clothes, stole a few kisses, and were shepherded from one interview to the next. Everyone wanted to talk to them, it seemed. They were now officially, according to one reporter, 'the Big Thing in sports right now (with the rest of the GB gold medalists, of course). How does it feel?'

'It feels good,' said Zayn, playing with the cord of his medal. 'Feels great, actually. We only got as far as the third round in Wimbledon, but we won the Olympics at home. That's something, yeah.'

'Until the next day when someone else wins a gold medal,' Liam piped up with a little grin. The room laughed. Nobody could forget that tomorrow Andy Murray was playing Federer for the Singles gold - just a month after Andy lost to the same opponent in the very same court during a much grander tennis tournament.

After they had answered the same questions in different languages and hedged around a few personal ones - 'Any plans for tonight, lads? Eh?' some smarmy bloke asked with a wink - Zayn and Liam were waylaid for a bit by the rest of Team GB at the Olympic Park and given congratulatory pats and hugs and high-fives.

'We have matching bling now,' Jessica Ennis joked. 'How much do you reckon they'll fetch on eBay?'

'If they were purely made out of gold,' said Zayn, 'Liam and I could retire and buy a secluded island in the Caribbean or something.'

'I think you're overestimating the price of gold,' mused Liam.

Jessica laughed; she spotted someone over their shoulders and gestured with her chin. 'Look at Andy. He has to be nervous for his match. He always has the same expression on, though.'

They glanced curiously behind them. Andy noticed their attention and lifted a hand in greeting. Some PR woman led him away to the next room, mumbling in her phone.

'He's getting more press time than I am,' pouted Jessica, the lines of her eyebrows twitching with mirth, 'and I'm supposed to be the face of this event. I just won my medal, too. See?' 

Zayn deadpanned, 'You should switch to tennis, Jess. Apparently it is where all the superstars are these days.'

'Cheeky.'

Thirty minutes later they were sat in a meeting with their sponsors. It wasn't Zayn's thing at all but he tried to pay attention after Liam nudged him (when Liam saw Yaser Malik shooting a glare at his son).

'Half past six,' mumbled Zayn with a glance at his watch. 'I'm starving.'

'We're eating out,' said Liam in an undertone. 'Uncle Paul mentioned something about dinner with our families. I've no idea where, though. Hey, we should invite Lou and Niall.'

Nodding, Zayn leant towards the desk and casually placed a hand on Liam's knee. 'Cool. I'll text Niall.' He moved his hand higher. 'Maybe we could even leave a bit earlier than everyone else. What do you say, huh, Li?'

Liam turned his head a fraction in Zayn's direction, smile visible at the corners. 'We could, but will we be allowed?'

'Do we need their permission? Are we not grown men?'

The leg under Zayn's palm shifted. 'You make a convincing argument, Zayn - '

'Boys?'

Zayn and Liam looked up. Everyone stared at them patiently. Paul raised an eyebrow.

'Um,' said Liam, cheeks colouring faintly, 'sorry, what was the question?'

 

 

 

From: Niall

_Sorry lads. Cant go 2nyt. Lou's smashed and im babysitting like he's a little kid seriously ffs. I wanted to eat sushi 2 bugger. Anyway u hav fun alryt but make sure 2 use protection or you'll get pregnant! hahahahaha x_

From: Louis

_sdso prououudf offff u ladsa! I lovyu loive lovcxe you!!!; &; havhe lotsad sexv 4 all off usd who cantt!!'_

('Is this supposed to mean something or does Lou have extra fingers he can't control?' asked Zayn.

Liam rolled his eyes. 'I can read it well enough, you spelling Nazi.')

 

From: Harry

_Congrats on ur win! Gold medalists but don't let it get 2ur heads now! Still can't bloody believe it! So chuffed for u!_

('Hey, can we invite - '

'If he's not in love with you anymore, then yeah, we can.')

 

 

 

They had a very nice dinner in one of Zayn's favourite restaurants. The medals were left behind in their flat - it had been an absolute wrench to be parted - but they were still ushered to their tables like royalty. His and Liam's families, as well as their entire team, occupied three tables pushed together. Zayn and Liam were seated in the middle, practically cuddling, both of them still soaring high from their victory. It was loud and chaotic as everybody talked at the same time; offering more congratulations to the boys, discussing their match, the possibility of more wins in future tournaments, and the upcoming final tomorrow. Even Liam drank a glass or two of red wine, chatting animatedly with his hands, his shoulder pressed to Zayn's.

Around half past 9, Safaa fell asleep on her mother's lap, exhausted from the excitement of the day. 'Better head home, then,' she said with a smile. Waliyha took Safaa from her so Tricia could kiss Zayn and Liam' cheeks, whispering, 'You did so splendidly, my loves. I couldn't be any prouder.'

Zayn hugged her. 'Thanks, Mum. Drive home safe, yeah?'

'You as well. Don't drink too much, unless Liam is driving.'

Liam chuckled and pinched Zayn's cheek. 'Of course I am. Zayn can't be trusted behind the wheel of a car.' 

He scowled at the other boy. 'I am capable of driving, Payne.'

'You can't drive _well_ or did you forget nearly crashing us into the tree when I tried teaching you?'

'We were fifteen, Li, and it was your dad who taught _me_. You, on the other hand, were backseat driving.'

'You're twenty now and still haven't got a license,' Liam pointed out. 

Having no good comeback for that, Zayn stuck out his tongue. Alice was watching them with an indulgent grin on her face. She and Tricia shared a Mum look over the boys' heads. Yaser squeezed is son's shoulder and nodded at Liam. Geoff Payne was more effusive, ruffling Liam's hair and chortling when Zayn ducked away before his quiff could receive the same treatment. Liam's sisters fawned over them for a few minutes before they left with Doniya to some party of a mutual friend of theirs.

Under the table, Zayn found Liam's hand. 'Weren't we supposed to ditch everyone? Feels like they're the ones leaving us behind.'

Liam huffed out a laugh. 'Maybe you don't want to spend the night with me,' said Liam, affecting a hurt look. 'I 'spose I'll just sleep when we get home. I'm knackered anyway.'

He pulled at Liam's hand until their faces were close together. A slow smile curled Zayn's lips. 'No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, Liam. Why don't we get out of here? I want to show you just how much I appreciate you.'

Liam's gaze lowered and Zayn slowly licked his lips. He had a clear view of Liam's eyes as they darkened, black swallowing the brown. The urgency to get Liam home to their flat and strip him naked made Zayn's heart race.

'God, keep your clothes on, will you? We're still out in public.' Danny, their physio, threw a balled-up napkin at them and it lightly smacked Zayn's shoulder.

Zayn dragged Liam out of his seat. 'We'll be off to somewhere private, then, away from you prats.'

'I remember being young and full of vigor,' Paul sighed wistfully, rolling his beer on the tabletop by the curve of its bottom. 'Marriage has shrivelled my balls. Never get married, lads.'

'Uncle Paul!' Liam looked traumatised. 'Not really something I wanted to hear!'

Joe snorted. 'Piss off, both of you.' He paused and eyed them with a crooked smile. 'You deserve it. Well done today, Zayn, Liam.'

Their ginger-haired PR guy, Giles, waved his beer at them. 'You lads wouldn't mind if we stayed a wee bit longer, right? Food here is delicious.'

Liam nearly stumbled when Zayn gave him a small push towards the door. He shot Zayn an amused look and then shook his head at Giles. 'Go ahead, mate. It's just our money your wasting.'

'Cheers. You're a top lad, Payne.'

Danny choked on his drink and Paul had to slap him on the back.

'That's hilarious, mate!' Danny cackled.

'What?' asked Giles, confused.

Giggling, Liam let himself be guided out of the restaurant. 'You're finally right about something, Giles!'

The door was opened for them and they burst out on to the street, laughter and goodbyes at their heels.

'Oh ha, like that's going to happen tonight,' muttered Zayn as he fished the car keys out of Liam's jacket pocket. Liam hastily took them from him with a mischievous grin.

'Sorry, babe, but _I_ will get us home, okay?'

Liam's cheeks were lightly flushed, eyes alive with mirth, and he was beautiful. Zayn led him to the carpark by the lapels of his jacket. 'I can blow you while you drive, if you want?' Zayn offered, lifting one eyebrow in challenge.

The blush intensified. Liam looked around. The car park was quiet, dipped in shadows. Liam pushed him against the side of their car and bit down on Zayn's mouth. 'You want to play games, Malik?'

Zayn smirked around the teeth clamped on his lower lip. He surged up and kissed Liam hard and dirty and quick, fingers fisting in thick hair. 'You on for it, babe? The last time you let me fuck you in the backseat, we were nearly caught by that copper. Maybe it's too much for a nice boy like you.'

The other boy answered with a kiss so different from Zayn's, deep and all curling tongues. Zayn abso-fucking-lutely loved that he was the only one who could make Liam act like this: aggressive and confident and a little shameless. He was gasping for breath by the time Liam gave him back use of his lips.

'You are going to regret this, Zayn.'

Zayn laughed and swept his fingers through Liam's hair. 'I sincerely doubt that.'

 

 

 

'We are going to die, or run over someone,' moaned Liam breathlessly.

Zayn couldn't say anything, his mouth full of dick, but he laughed. Above him, Liam groaned. He pulled away with a last swirl of his tongue and looked up at Liam with a filthy smirk.

'Can't handle a simple blowjob, Li?'

Liam's eyes flickered between the road and Zayn's face. Zayn knew how he looked, stretched out over the middle of the car, arms propped on the other boy's thigh, fingers of his right hand wrapped around the base of Liam's erection. He opened his mouth a bit, lowered his eyelids halfway, and saw Liam swallow heavily. 

'Shut up,' said Liam, his hands tight on the steering wheel. He rolled his hips. 'Come on, Zayn. Yeah?'

With a lazy grin, Zayn lowered and sucked on the head again, his tongue pressing against the spot just below that made Liam's eyelashes flutter. Liam swore and the car jerked a little. Zayn was ridiculously turned on, breathing fast. His dick throbbed in his jeans, desperate for attention. He adored the taste of Liam on his tongue and he fucking _loved_ how Liam let him do _this -_ not just Zayn blowing him in their car, but the idea of it, of Liam doing something stupid and reckless and forgetting himself for the moment; bent himself to accomodate whatever Zayn wanted because Liam spoilt him rotten.

He pulled back, kissed the spit-shiny dickhead, and sat up to rest his chin on Liam's shoulder.

' _Zayn_ ,' Liam whined, air rushing out of him in a groan. Zayn smirked to himself.

'I want to fuck you, Liam,' said Zayn into the other boy's ear, deliberately pitching his voice low, and nibbled on the delicate lobe. His hand moved leisurely over Liam's prick. 'You were so good today and every time you scored I wanted to kiss you; just grab you and suck on your tongue in front of everyone. Remind them that you're mine _,_ the entirety of your glorious self.'

Liam's eyes were enormous and he thrust into the fist around his prick. ' _Fuck_ , Zayn: I nearly hit that garden wall!'

Smiling, Zayn added a twist on every upstroke. He swiped his tongue down the curve of Liam's neck. 'I thought you were a good driver, babe?'

'Not fair - ' Liam's voice cracked delightfully ' - when you're wanking me!' _  
_

Zayn briefly glanced out the tinted window and then went back to marking Liam's neck. 'We're nearly home, Li. I'm sure you won't run over anything in the next five minutes.'

 

 

 

They must have made quite the front-page-scandal sight if there were any lurking paps about, with Zayn pinned against the door of their building as Liam attacked his mouth, but they had chosen this neighbourhood for its relative privacy - for the price of rent, it had better offer some form of seclusion.

(They'd moved into their cosy flat at the beginning of the year. Liam's gift for Zayn's twentieth birthday had been to ask Zayn to live with him, giving him a keychain with two tiny silver racquets dangling off it and wearing a nervous, hopeful smile on his face as if Zayn was ever going to say _no_ to him - to anything Liam wanted. Zayn might or might not have cried when he finally understood what the keychain meant.)

'Car sex and now out in the open?' Zayn teased when breathing became an issue. Mouths still touching, he could feel the other boy's smile. 'What's got into you, Liam?'

Liam looked at him from under his lashes, a coy smile turning up the corners of his lips. 'You, once we're home.'

' _Fuck_ ,' Zayn swore, those simple words breaking him unexpectedly, his eyes going wide. He fisted the front of Liam's shirt. 'Flat. You. Naked. Now.'

They hurried inside and ignored the lift, scrambling up the three flights of stairs instead. Zayn fumbled with his keys while Liam clung to his back and mouthed at his exposed nape. 'Distracted, Zayn?' said Liam, one hand slipping forward to rub at the very blatant bulge in Zayn's jeans.

Sparks flew up Zayn's spine and his hands shook. He finally got the door unlocked and opened, and he hauled Liam inside before slamming it shut again. They toed off their shoes and Zayn wriggled out of his clothes impatiently. Calloused fingers touched his waist before a hot, wet mouth sucked on one of his nipples. Zayn groaned and arched his back, fingers grasping the soft curls on Liam's head. Liam hummed and raked his teeth over the tender nub a few more times, did the same abuse to the other, then dragged the flat of his tongue down Zayn's abs, over the fine black hairs above the waistband of his boxers.

'Yeah, suck me, please,' Zayn mumbled, voice rough with need. He tangled his fingers in the other boy's hair, firmly urging him lower, lower, lower - 'Fuck, Li, come on,' Zayn whimpered, head spinning at the barely there touch of Liam's mouth on his dick, 'I need your mouth.'

'So bossy,' Liam said, equally hoarse, 'but I'll let you have tonight. You scored the match point, after all; you were amazing today. You can fuck my mouth first, then me. Would you like that, Zayn?'

'God _yes,_ whatever you want, I don't care.' Zayn didn't know how Liam could ever say anything dirty with that innocent face of his, all big eyes and apple cheeks, but it made Zayn shiver with desire. The sudden shift in dynamics didn't even register with him; he and Liam were all about the give and take anyway, changing from topspin to backspin like a tennis ball, but always, _always_ constant in their affection for each other.

Liam seemed pleased by the reply and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Zayn's black briefs and pulled them down. Zayn used his grip on Liam's hair to balance himself as he lifted one foot, then the other; his dick sprang free and Liam gripped the base with both hands, letting Zayn guide him forward by the hair, the slick cockhead brushing his mouth before pushing inside. Zayn made a noise low in his throat, panting for air as Liam hollowed his cheeks and swallowed him to the root. So easily. Zayn ferverntly thanked (again) whichever deity was responsible for denying the love of his life a gag reflex.

'Fuck, fuck, Li,' Zayn cried, abs clenching, hips stuttering forward into the hot, wet, tight grip of tonsils and throat, fucking and stretching Liam's mouth wide, 'you're so brilliant at this. Always have been. So, _so_ good.' Zayn twisted the curls in his fists and stared down into Liam's eyes. His heart thundered and blood rushed hotly in his veins. He pressed a thumb to the side of Liam's mouth, watching in fascination as his dick pushed in and out between those full lips, feeling the head bumping against the back of Liam's throat. His thoughts scattered, replaced by sensation, but Zayn flinched away from the orgasm coiling at the base of his spine.

'Not yet, babe, want to come in you,' Zayn gritted out as he - very reluctantly - drew Liam's mouth away from his cock. Liam's tongue lapped at the slick head almost dreamily and his fingernails dug into Liam's shoulder. He dragged his thumb across Liam's bottom lip. 'You're the best at sucking dick, Liam.'

'Yeah? How many people have sucked you off?' Liam's voice was wrecked when he spoke, sending a darkly satisfied thrill through Zayn. He did that. He'll do more of that.

'Just you.'

'Then how can you make a comparison?'

Zayn rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss him senseless, because, 'Li, people in love don't need logic.'

'True,' Liam murmured into his lips.

They stumbled into the bedroom in a tangle of groping hands and unsteady feet. Liam's mouth was fixed to his collarbone and Zayn was occupied with removing Liam's trousers. When they were naked - well, Liam still had his socks on - Zayn pushed Liam on the bed and took a moment to admire him. Sprawled on his back, hair a mess, cheeks and lips red, the moonlight streaming in from the windows softly illuminating the strongly defined planes of his body, Liam absolutely took Zayn's breath away.

Zayn climbed on top of the other boy. He peppered kisses all over Liam's face before licking his way into Liam's mouth. He reached for the lube in the bedside table drawer. Liam clutched at Zayn's hips and ground their bodies together, murmuring in pleasure. 

'Want you inside me,' whispered Liam into Zayn's cheekbone with a little sigh. 'Come on, Zayn. Make me see stars.'

Swallowing, Zayn licked at Liam's lips before kneeling between his legs. He circled the little pink hole a few times before pushing two slick fingers inside. Liam grunted and tilted his hips, silently asking for more. He spread his fingers, scissored them, and then crooked his knuckles to find the bundle of nerves that made Liam moan out loud, pushing his socked toes into the bedspread and lifting his arse. Zayn couldn't tear his eyes away from the lovely sight and he slipped in a third digit, nudging at the other boy's sweet spot continuously.

'Zayn, god, that feels -  _Christ_ \- ' Liam bit down on the heel of his palm, eyes screwed shut. Zayn grasped the back of  Liam's thigh and pushed it up, sucking a bruise on the pale skin behind his knee.

Zayn trailed his tongue to Liam's inner thigh and up his leaking cock before pulling his fingers out. Liam whined and his eyes snapped open, pupils hazy and blown wide. He reached for Zayn's hand on his hip and threaded their fingers. Zayn got up to his knees, slicking himself with lube, and Liam wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist.

They didn't need words anymore, knew each other backwards, forwards, sideways, and better than anyone else ever could. Zayn thrust into him in one smooth roll of hips. They moaned when he bottomed out, hips to arse, and Zayn let out a shaky exhale, savouring the heat and tightness, how snug it was inside Liam. He pressed their foreheads together. 

Liam's lips were on Zayn's cheek. 'Move, yeah? Come on, please.'

'Hm,' Zayn agreed, flicked his tongue across Liam's teeth and planted both hands on either side of Liam's head; he started moving his hips in slow, deep thrusts. Liam threw his head back and Zayn lipped his way down the slick column of his throat, scratching at the hickey over his birthmark until he was certain it would be there for weeks. Liam had one hand in Zayn's hair, the other clutching Zayn's bicep.

Outside it began to rain and shadows shifted over their bodies. All Zayn could hear was the lashing of rain against the windows and the low gasps from Liam, now and then carrying words that Zayn had heard countless times before but would never get tired of. He stared down at the boy underneath him, fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat, eyes simultaneously dark and bright with pleasure.

Liam urged Zayn faster, harder, until Zayn was pounding into Liam, muscles straining, their lips sliding together sloppily. Zayn needed to breathe but he would rather kiss Liam like this. He growled low in his throat, and with strength borne out of years of painful training, Zayn held himself up with one hand while his other dropped to Liam's cock, stripping it brutally in time with his thrusts. Liam swore and yanked on Zayn's hair.

'So close, babe,' Liam moaned, gaze locked on him. 'Yeah, just like that, Zayn - '

'Together, Li, okay?' His fingers moved faster, thumb rubbing just under the leaking head. Liam clenched around him and Zayn's rhythm stuttered, his mind going blank as his orgasm barrelled into him. Liam squeezed their fingers tightly and he whimpered, gasped, shouted as his cock pulsed. Zayn was dimly aware of wetness blooming over his fingers as he continued to fuck Liam through both of their orgasms until it became too much, every nerve sharp and raw. With a groan, Zayn carefully pulled out; he collapsed half on top of Liam, face pressed into the duvet.

After a while, when he could breathe and think again, Zayn noticed the fingers combing through his ruffled hair. He sniffed and turned on his side, hand curved over Liam's hip possessively.

Lips brushed his forehead. 'We are a right mess.'

Snorting, Zayn swiped his palm on Liam's abs.

Rolling his eyes, Liam sat up with a grimace. He picked up something from the floor - his own shirt, it turned out - and mopped up the wetness trickling from his bum with a mutter. Liam raised an eyebrow at Zayn when Zayn's fingers smeared the come across the back of his thigh.

'What? You know I totally have a kink about that,' smirked Zayn before stretching languidly on the bed like a cat. Liam's lips curled helplessly, eyes soft. 'You're _really_ pretty,' Liam told him.

Preening, Zayn beamed up at the other boy.

Liam ducked his head and kissed Zayn's forehead and then brushed their noses together. 'How lucky am I?'

'Come on, let's have a shower.'

 

 

In the bath, it was Liam's turn to fuck Zayn against the wall, hard and fast with the hot water falling all around them until the bathroom clouded with steam. Zayn scrabbled at the slick tiles, unable to find purchase, sobbing in frustration and need as Liam impaled Zayn on his dick and nipped at the back of his neck. Liam gripped Zayn's chin and turned his head to the side. They came with strangled cries into each other's mouths, Liam filling him up the way Zayn had done to him, and when they were still gasping for air, Liam pulled his softening dick out, replaced it with a long finger, and whispered breathlessly, 'Alright, maybe I do find it hot too, you dripping with my come.'

They washed each other a second time, rubbing shampoo through hair - Zayn cursed up a storm when a dollop got into his eye and Liam frantically pushed his head under the spray to rinse it away, dropping kisses all over Zayn's scowling face - soaping their bodies thoroughly - 'God, stop it, Zed; don't think I can get it up three times in two hours' - rinsing off the suds, bubbles, and toils of the day - 'Li! We're almost out of your body wash and you  _always_ need to smell of oranges! Shopping tomorrow!' - and then finally toweling each other dry. There were tired smiles on their faces as the physical and emotional strains of the day finally caught up with them.

Hands loosely linked between them, Liam switched off the bathroom lights and Zayn led him back to their room. Zayn went about kicking their discarded clothes into a pile in one corner, ignoring Liam's disapproving look and comment of 'Pick them up; don't just leave them on the floor,' while Liam quickly and efficiently changed the soiled sheets on the bed.

'I'll do it tomorrow,' said Zayn. He dived on top of the bed, messing up Liam's work. He smiled into the pillow and peered at the other boy out of one eye when he heard Liam sigh in exasperation.

'I should stop spoiling you,' said Liam as he tossed his bundle in the hamper. He turned to glare at Zayn. 'It's what everyone tells me. They say, "Liam, stop spoiling Zayn. When he's being a dick - all the bloody time, if you're unaware - then it's your fault because you enable him, you dirty enabler." Well, the last bit is just Lou being mean after you shook his Red Bull so hard it sprayed all over his face when he opened the can but he has a point!' Liam's hands were on his hips and he pouted at Zayn. A second later a yawn broke out of his mouth. He looked so sleepy and adorable that Zayn bit his lip, feeling terribly fond.

Zayn patted the space next to him. 'Come on, Liam, time for your bedtime.'

Liam frowned but clambered onto the bed. 'Did you not hear what I just said?'

'Yes, your overwhelming love for me turns me into a horrid person and as soon as I see Louis I am going to add to his list of injuries by kicking him in the bollocks.' Zayn squirmed into Liam's space and let out a contented puff of breath.

Liam poked his toe into Zayn's shin. 'So not my point but I am literally too tired to argue right now.' He snuffled and pushed his nose under Zayn's ear. 'Smell like oranges,' he mumbled.

'So do you,' said Zayn. He closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat under his ear.

'We have to buy more of it tomorrow.'

'Said that already.'

'Oh, right. Hey babe, we won. Our gold medals are in the lounge. Wow.'

Zayn smiled, joy swelling in his chest. 'We did. Proud of you, Li.'

'You too.'

Zayn was nearly asleep when Liam giggled, tickled his ear, and asked, 'Hey, hey, Zayn, reckon we should start a band like the Bryan brothers have done? You know, me, you, Lou, and Niall? Only we're the British version because we're, like, British and drink a lot of tea.'

With his eyes still closed, Zayn's fingers unerringly found Liam's nose and squeezed it. 'Shut up. Go to sleep, Liam.'

After a beat, Liam shifted and curled around Zayn even more. Lips kissed the side of Zayn's jaw.

'Okay.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They totally have sleepy morning sex when they wake up but I was minding my word count. Also, don't blow and drive! You might seriously hurt someone.
> 
> Feedback is love <3


End file.
